mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mercenaries
instead of killing the text in favor of the images we should probably slice the images and attach them to the links. the table needs a little work, which is likely to yield a kind of unwieldy mess, but hopefully no one will need to edit it afterwards. for future reference, when editing articles one of the goals is to tie pages together so ppl can breadcrumb through the site's content. also text is generally more easily indexed and searched on than images, although one way to do the image heavy method is to use an image map like we've got for the overland map. Madned 19:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Female mercenaries Just out of curiosity, why are the female troops labelled "mercenaries"? Is there something in game that calls them mercenaries that I'm forgetting? Because, as far as I know you can't hire them in taverns and they definitely cost far less than the clearly-labelled male mercenaries in this game and just the high rates of pay that mercenaries have historically typically charged. I get that they come from regular, civilian townfolk like the male mercenaries, but it still seems weird to see them labelled "female mercenaries" here. Really, considering that they can't be hired in groups at taverns and can only be trained from people from villages, if anything they seem closer to the regular troops haha. ((Unsigned|69.128.61.207}} :The Mount and Blade Wiki classifies them as mercenaries simply for convenience sake, to list them alongside their male counterparts who are mercenaries. 'Commoners' would probably be a better classification and is the faction they belong to in the game code. They have always just been grouped together with mercenaries though as it is easier that way. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Recruitment cost I just want to point out here that all the individual pages for mercenary units, although their weekly wages appear, their hiring costs do not appear. They are unique in that they can be acquired quickly and expensively- exactly how much it costs to hire each one of them should be documented. I'm not even sure if it's just a linear function, like 237 denars per Hired Blade. It could depend on cha, renoun, trade, persuade, leadership, the number of mercenaries to be hired, etc. I have no idea, and if anyone does, it's not documented in the wiki. ' 14:25, September 3, 2016 (UTC)' :Yes, that information should be available. I don't know the mechanics of it and am not sure how to find it other than simply testing it in game, but that will require some time set aside for it. I will add it to my 'to do' list and get around to it eventually unless someone else wants to get on it first. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:20, September 3, 2016 (UTC) I have done some testing and found the following: *Level, Renown, CHA, etc. do not affect recruitment cost *Costs are only affected by the type and number of mercenaries *The more mercenaries you recruit, the better deal you get, but with diminishing returns *WB game code says the minimum mercenaries you can find is 3, but I found multiple groups of 2 I do not know what the base cost is for mercenaries, or what the algorithm is for cost reduction by number. Since I don't know where to find base costs, I can instead try modding the game to allow "groups" of 1, but since the game is already ignoring the minimum limit, I don't know if that will work properly. Here is a cost example for Caravan Guards: [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:54, September 4, 2016 (UTC)